The present invention relates to a novel organosilicon compound or, more particularly, to an organosilane compound having an amino group and an alkoxy group in the molecule and useful as a coupling agent between inorganic and organic materials. The silane compound is not described in any prior art literatures.
It is an established technology that the compatibility between an inorganic material and an organic material is improved by using an organosilane compound having an amino group and an alkoxy group in the molecule. Such an organosilane compound is used, for example, as an adhesion aid in an adhesive composition for adhesive bonding of an inorganic material and an organic material, additive in inorganic-organic composite materials, surface-modification of inorganic materials and so on. Such an organo-silane compound is useful also as an intermediate in the synthesis of various kinds of organosilicon compounds.
Examples of the organosilane compounds of the above mentioned type include 3-aminopropyl trimethoxy silane, 3-aminopropyl triethoxy silane, 3-aminopropyl methyl diethoxy silane. N-2-aminoethyl-3-aminopropyl methyl dimethoxy silane and the like as an amino-substituted-alkyl alkoxy silane compound as well as N-benzyl-3-aminopropyl trimethoxy silane, N-phenyl-3-aminopropyl trimethoxy silane, 2-(N-2-aminoethyl aminomethyl)phenylethyl trimethoxy silane and the like as an aryl group-containing organosilane compound of the type.
These organosilane compound having an amino group and an alkoxy group in the molecule are of course effective in the above mentioned applications as a coupling agent between an inorganic material and an organic material. A problem in these known compounds is that the thermal stability thereof is relatively low so that the compound is sometimes colored in yellow or brown when the compound is exposed to air at an elevated temperature. Accordingly, the material treated therewith or composition admixed therewith is also unstable at an elevated temperature along with the relatively low resistance against moisture.